The Letters
by Altena Q
Summary: Post Noir episode 26 alternative scene. Altena and Chloe survived and fall in real love with each other. Yuri content. Non canon. One shot.


**[Author's note: This is my old yuri fanfiction, written in Polish in 2006. If you are not comfortable with Altena/Chloe pairing, please don't bother reading it. If you do, have in mind that in my Noir fanfictional world Altena and Chloe survived the final Noir episode (details in "Noir Resurrection") And by all means, Altena never was Chloe's mother, in any way ^^ **

**This thing below is a bit non canon and very "fluffy" ^^ I had a good reason to translate it now^^ but if you expecting dark Noir, you won't find it here.]**

Dearest Altena,

I don't remember the first time, when you looked at me like that... I guess, it was, when there were just the two of us here again… remember? The younger priestesses restored the vineyard and you recovered. Your burns got healed…

Yes. We always used to bath together. I remember the soothing touch of your hands on my tired body, when I was returning from my missions. When you had to help me to wash myself, change my clothes and put me to sleep. I was so happy…

And then, Kirika appeared. I loved her. She was my destiny. But I couldn't understand, why I felt that pain inside me every time I watched you snuggling her. When you stayed in her room to say Good Night, I couldn't fall asleep. I felt like something was taken away from me.

Although I should have been happy.

I wanted to hear from you, that you loved me. But not the way you kept repeating to us, Noir. I wanted to hear, that you loved only me. Although, I didn't realize it back then. And now... there's just the two of us here.

Kirika left to Mireille. She must be still thinking that she killed me. I think I will write to her. I am not upset anymore that she chose Mireille. Not, since...

Altena? Who am I now? Altena...

Yours,

Chloe

_My Lovely Chloe.. _

_Do you remember our long evenings, when I was telling you the history of Soldats? You were so pure and innocent. You didn't know, that I was thrilling from fear every time I sent you with a mission. Dreaming only about the moment when I could hold you in my arm again. _

_When I was told you lost the dual, I was... happy. That we both were leaving this world. I have sinned. My attachment to you became stronger than my faith in Noir. I was happy, that you were not Noir after all. That in a way, you did belong to me and wherever we were going next, we were going there together. _

_I was eager to leave this world, to join you. Oh Chloe... I don't know how that happened, that a blow of hot air pushed me into a side tunnel, I don't know how and why I climbed up._

_Maybe this bond linking me with you was leading me to you, wherever you could have been. And I came out straight to the rock on which you were lying. I saw you were alive, breathing. The Manor was already empty, or maybe they were still searching the ruins for our bodies._

_You were sleeping long time and after… I never told you, because I didn't know how._

_Chloe... you have become very beautiful, you know? _

_Always beside you,_

_Altena_

Beloved Altena,

This is one of so many more letters to you. When will you let me come to you and embrace me, like you used to?

I miss you…

Yours,

Chloe

_Beloved Chloe, _

_Since you are not Noir, my thoughts about you are different. I am afraid of myself. Chloe, I have no right to feel this way. My hands are black, as were the first Noir. My sin is too great. I love you, Chloe. _

_Altena_

Beloved Altena,

Let me come to you, Tonight… Please. Just let me be close to you again...

Yours,

Chloe

_Beloved Chloe, _

_Come..._

_Yours, _

_Altena_

- You are my dream... Your hands are hot, you know?

- Because you are my fire, Chloe..

- Only, when you are so close. My entire body is burning. I have never felt this way…

- My Chloe..

- You let me see you, the first time... naked and real... human. So different as before. Altena, you are beautiful…

- It is you, who I've become someone else for. You gave me new life. It is you who made me beautiful.

- Let me touch you... Altena...

- You don't have to ask for permission anymore, Chloe. Oh, you are so warm…

- My Altena…

Dearest Altena,

I miss you lips. I am melting in your kisses and I feel like we are uniting in one. My breath becomes your breath… and when I touch your breasts, I feel your heart. It beats faster and faster. You shiver under my hand. And I am forgetting everything. Just want it last forever...

_Dearest Chloe,_

_I can't sleep anymore without your touch. Without your lips and your hands on my body. Without this warmth and fire. You have turned me into a fire and I am burning now. Please, come back to me soon. I miss you._

_Yours, _

_Altena_

When Chloe closed to the Manor, to her surprise, she didn't see Altena waiting at the entrance. But before she frown with anxiety, she spotted an envelope, waiting for her at the door.

_My Dearest Chloe,_

_Come down to the hot springs near the Temple. I am waiting…_

_Yours,_

_Altena_

The water in the Manor undergrounds was always warm and clean. Flowing with underground river, slowing down in temple caves. Like enchanted caverna, enlightened by sunbeams, coming down through holes, carved in stones hundreds years before to let the light come in and reflect in the water exactly at sunset. That time, the surface was sparkling with game of colors. It was magical place.

Altena took her robe off and dived in this shining water, keeping only her head on the surface and breathing deeply, turning her face towards the sunrays. She stood still for a while, letting her mind float away…

- Altena…

Chloe slowly slipped her tunic off and melted her hair. A bit longer than usual, she didn't cut it since a few months. She was gazing at the priestess, enchanted and waiting for a sign.

She didn't have to wait long. Altena turned back toward her. Her long hair was floating on the surface, when she emerged from the water and whispered softly.

- Come to me, Chloe…

Chloe didn't hesitate. In the warm water their bodies were even more soft. She snuggled into priestess' breasts, embracing her, and kept still, shivering like water softly moved by the river's current. They didn't do anything. Just relaxed and merged, as if they shared one heart and one breath. The water was swinging them and bringing the gentle movement. They were floating away. Chloe slowly raised her head and Altena slightly leaned towards her. Their lips completed their merging and stayed united for a long time.  
>In the Manor hot springs lips are softer, and the skin is more sweet. Chloe was kissing every piece of priestess body, every inch seemed to shiver and wait for her, surrendering, when she gently moved her tongue, overwhelmed both, by the softness and fire. Their fire, that gave them the heaven like ecstasy. She wanted to make it last forever. Altena was fascinating to her. The more she was burning, the more beautiful she was. Altena was her desire, her fulfillment. She was holding her firmly, clinging to her, shivering along with her and taking her every breath and the scream of the greatest fire. She was her love, forever.<p>

The Manor hot springs was an enchanted place…

**[And if this is fanfictional world and Noir producers were allowed to place a volcano in Pyrenees, I allow myself to put hot springs over there ****without**** the salphor smell ^^ :P Otherwise nobody could survive living in the Manor, including Altena XD ]**


End file.
